Mujhe to ana hi tha
by A.S Anjaana
Summary: Abhijeet is in coma. Daya & Tarika r waiting for him to wake up. Will he wake up? *a story on Abhirika, Duo & a very little DaReya*
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday to u Palak. This is especially for u.

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Abhirika's home**

Tarika was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly the alarm clock started buzzing. She put off the alarm and woke up. It was 6:30 AM. Tarika woke up with a smile and saw beside her. Abhijeet was lying there. She was smiling looking at him. Then left the bed.

After freshen up, she came back and watched her love sleeping peacefully with no tension. She came close to him and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. But Abhijeet didn't react.

Tarika: kitna gehra neend hai tumhare. Pata nahi tum iss nind se kab uthoge? Saying this Tarika left the room and went to the kitchen for making breakfast.

.

.

.

.

**After half an hour...**

Tarika got a call. It was Daya.

Tarika: ha Daya bolo. Kaise ho tum?

Daya: main bilkul thik hu. Tum kaise ho?

Tarika: i m fine as always.

Daya: aur Abhi?

Tarika: abhi bhi so raha hai...

Daya understood what she meant.

Daya: Tarika, aj main aarah hoon.

Tarika: tumhara mission complete ho gaya?

Daya: ha ho gaya. Waise bhi Boss ki bohot yaad araha hai. Usk bina kuch acha nahi lagta.

Tarika smiled sadly. Then she changed her mood and asked teasingly: Abhijeet ki yaad araha hai. Wo to main samajh gayi. Per tumne uska jiker nahi kiya?

Daya laughed. Daya: tum bhi na Tarika. Waise Shreya ka bhi bohot yaad araha hai.

Tarika: aur Shreya bhi tumhe bohot miss kar raha hai. Aur ha DEVAR ji ab baate karna band. Jaldi se yaha ajaiye. Phir amne samne baat karenge.

Daya: thik hai...BHABI jee. And he cut the phone. Tarika smiled hearing Bhabi jee from her loving Devar.

.

.

.

**1:00 PM**

Tarika was doing some work in kitchen. When the door bell rang. She went and opened the door. She was glad to see the person. No, no, not the person only. The person with his partner. Tarika welcomed them with a bright smile.

Tarika: aao ander ayo tum dono.

They entered into the home and sat on the sofa. Tarika came back with cold juice and served them. They had their juice respectively.

Tarika: Daya, mission kaisa tha?

Daya: bilkul thik.

Shreya: Di, ye toh kahenge hi thik. Per pata hai apko, Daya ko na kandhe pe chot aya hai. Per ye hai ki mujhe bataya bhi nahi.

Tarika: Daya, ye to galat baat hai. Main abhi jaker Abhijeet se shikayat karungi.

Daya: kya yaar tum log bhi na! Bechara banda main! Abhi abhi mission se thake hare wapas aya aur tum dono ne to Boss ko mere shikayat karne ka bhi soch liya! (Sad face)

Tarika and Shreya smiled at his cute sad face.

Tarika: thik hai. Iss bar maaf kiya. Jayo, tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge!

This time Three of them laugh loudly.

Then Daya asked: waise Tarika Boss kaha hai?

Tarika: uper apne kamre mein.

Daya: main dekh k ata hu.

Tarika: ha jayo. Tab tak main lunch banati hoon.

Shreya: chaliye di main bhi apki help karti hoon.

Tarika and Shreya went to make lunch. Daya went upstair to Abhijeet.

He saw Abhijeet lying on bed. Daya's heart beat with pain seeing Abhijeet like this. He went close to him and took a place beside him. Then hold Abhi's hand.

Daya: Boss, dekho tumhara Daya mission se sahi salamat laut aya. Aur pata hain iss baar maine akele hi pura mission successfully handle kiya. Sab mere tarif kar rahe the. Sabse ajib baat to ye tha ki Wo DCP Chitrole ne bhi mera tarif kiya. Maine to apna file work bhi khud hi kiya.

He saw no reaction of Abhijeet. A drop of fresh tear fell from his eyes. But he quickly wiped it away.

Daya: Boss, tum sun rahe ho na mere bate? To phir koi jawab kyon nahi de rahe ho? Boss ankhe kholo na. Plz Abhi. Abhi dekho tumhara Daya tumhare pass hai tumse baat kar raha hai. Per tum ho ki jawab dene ka naam hi nahi le rahe ho? Jayo mujhe bhi tumse aur koi baat nahi karni hai. Ja raha hu main. Tum raho aise hi. Jo jee main aye karte raho.

And Daya left the place shedding tears and went downstairs. Shreya and Tarika looked at him with tears.

Tarika to Shreya: jayo. Usse sambhalo. Main uper jakar dekhti hoon.

Shreya went to Daya and placed her hand on his shoulder. Daya turned and looked at her with tears nd hugged her tightly. Shreya started rubbing his back. Daya calmed a bit after a while. Shreya made him sit on sofa.

Shreya: Daya, kya huya? Ap aise ro kyon rahe hai?

Daya: Wo Abhi hai na. Bohot bura hai wo. Maine use kitna bulaya. Per wo hai ki kuch kehta hi nahi. Kehna to dur usne to mere taraf ank utherker bhi nahi dekha.

Kyon kar raha hai wo aisa mere sath? Hamare sath? Hum to usse kitna pyar karte hai na. Are mere bareme nahi kamse kam Tarika k liye hi uth jata wo. Lekin nahi, janab ko to apni manmani karna hai. Karte rahe wo apna manmani. Ab main bui use kuch nahi bolunga.

Shreya was just listening to him silently. Daya looked up at her. She was also in tears.

Daya: Shreya, wo uthega na? Mera Abhi mere pass ayega na?

Shreya hugged him and said: Haan. Apka Abhi apke pass jarur ayega. Wo jald hinuth jayenge.

There Tarika went towards Abhijeet. Tarika: Abhijeet ap kab tak aise sote rahenge? Kya apko hamare puker sunai nahi dete? Ya phir ap sunna hi nahi chahte? Kuch to boliye Abhi, plz Abhi...Tarika started crying.

After crying for some minutes she calmed down.

Tarika: ap nahi uthna chate hai na, to mat uthiye. Main neche jaa rahi hoon. Shreya ur Daya mera intezar kar rahe honge.

Tarika wiped her tears and came back to hall. Tarika went towards Dareya.

Tarika: Tum log baitho. Main khana lagati hoon.

Shreya: nahi di. Ap aur Daya baitho main khana lati hoon...smiling.

Tarika: lekin...

Shreya: koi lekin wakin nahi. Chup chap baitho.

Tarika: ok amma ji.

Dareya smiled. Shreya served the food and three of them have their lunch with casual chit chat.

After having lunch, Daya said: Tarika ab hame chalna chahiye.

Tarika: Daya aj tum dono yehi ruk jayo. Waise bhi tum bohot tired lag rahe ho.

Daya: nahi Tarika. Hum chalte hai.

Tarika: main janti hoon tum kyon nahi rukna chahte ho. Per plz mere liye ruk jayo.

Shreya: ha Daya aj yehi ruk jate hai. Di itna keh rahe hai...

Daya: ok.

Dareya went to their room and Tarika to her. _[Daya has a fixed room in Abhi's home and in Daya's Abhi has]_

**Dareya's room:**

Daya was standing beside the open window watching outside. Shreya came and put her hand on his shoulder.

Shreya: ap uss din k bareme soch rahe hai na?

Daya: ha. Shreya kitne khush the hum uss din. Per us ek hadse ne humse hamare sare khushiyo ko chin liya.

Shreya: Daya jald hi sab thik ho jayega.

Daya: aur kitna waqt?

Shreya: ab ap choriye ye sab aur thora aram kijiye.

Daya: main to ab tab hi aram kar paunga jab sab thik hoga.

Shreya went from there and came back with a glass of water and made Daya drink that.

After gulping water Daya felt sleepy and he went towards the bed and lied on the bed. Soon he fall into the world of sleep.

Shreya came to him and sat beside was caressing his hair and said: i m sorry Daya. Maine apke paani mein neend k dawa mila diya. Per main karta bhi to kya? Ap itna pareshan rehte hai. Apko aram ki sakt zarurat hai.

Shreya placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

**AbhiRika's room:**

Tarika was sitting in half lying position beside Abhijeet. She was cressing his hairs.

Tarika: aur kitna soyenge aap? Aj Sunday hai. To kya pura din hi soyenge. (Sad smile). Mujhe ab uss din ka intezar hai jab mujhe mera pehla wala Abhijeet mil jayega.

Then Tarika changed her position and watched towards up.

Tarika(self talk): mujhe to aj bhi wo din yaad hai. Jab hum charo kitna enjoy kar rahe the. Phir wo accident...puri zindegi hi badal di hamari. Tarika went into world of deep thoughts...

**Flashback:**

_**Before 6 Months...**_

_AbhiRika and Dareya were returning back from their holiday trip. Daya was driving the car and Abhijeet was in the passanger sit. Tarika and Shreya was in back sit._

_Abhijeet settled the side mirror so that he could watch Tarika. Daya noticed it and to tease Abhi, he started: Abhijeet, main Tarika ko dekh k gari nahi chala sakta. Tumko drive karna hai to boldo._

_Shreya: woooo..._

_Tarika blushed at this and Abhijeet was embarrassed. But Abhijeet also noticed that Daya was watching Shreya._

_Abhi: vai, tu Tarika ko dekh k gari nahi chala sakta lekin Shreya ko dekh k chala sakta hai._

_This time Dareya blushed._

_Daya: Abhi yaar tum mere tang khich ne ka ek bhi moka nahi chorta na._

_Abhi: tu jaise mujhe baksh deta hai..._

_Four of them laughed at this. They were enjoying a lot singing, talking, gossiping and pulling each other's leg._

_But..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But suddenly Daya saw that a big truck was coming. To avoid the accident Daya took a quick turn. But Daya lost control over the car and the car fall from the cliff. But no, the car didn't fall. The car was hanging in the cliff with a tree. Four of them were then facing their death close to them. Their heart were beating fast._

_But they were not normal people. They were cid officers._

_Abhijeet took control over the situation._

_Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga kisiko bhi. Plz pehle tum log shant ho jayo._

_Tarika, Shreya and Daya calmed down a bit. But still there was a fear of death inside AbhiRika and Dareya._

_Abhijeet: Daya tum dhere se gari se utro. Phir main Tarika aur Shreya ko vejti hoon. Usk baad main bahar ajaunga._

_Daya: nahi Abhi pehle tum._

_Abhi: Daya maine kaha na pehle tu ja._

_Daya didn't argue more with Abhi and did as Abhi said. He came out and climbed the cliff. He was safe. Abhijeet sent Shreya and Tarika and Daya pulled them up. Now it was his turn. Daya forwarded his hand to Abhijeet._

_Daya: Abhi hath do._

_Abhi: ha deta hoon._

_But before he could come out of the car the tree break down the car fell. Along with car Abhijeet also fall down..._

_Daya: Abhiiiiii..._

_Tarika: Abhijeetttttt..._

_Shreya: Abhijeet sirrrr..._

_Everythings seemed like a end to them. But Daya regained his conciousness and went down carefully and started findind Abhijeet. Here, Tarika lost her conciousness and Shreya held her. Then Shreya called for embulance in emergency basis and informed Acp. Acp with rescue team reached the place. It became evening but no news of Abhijeet. Daya was very tired but he didn't lose hope._

_Here, Tarika was crying and crying. Shreya was consoling her. Freddy was praying to God._

_It was 6:45 PM then. Rescue team surrenderred themselves. But at that time Daya saw something shiny. He went to that things and saw that it was Abhijeet's watch. He looked here and there and at last found what he was searching. Abhijeet was lying in own pool of blood. Daya ran to him. He checked his pulse which was very low._

_Daya held Abhi in his arm and started patting his cheeks._

_Daya: Abhi...Abhi...yaar ankhe kholo. Dekho main aagaya._

_But no response from Abhi. Daya called others for help. Abhijeet was taken to hospital._

_After 3 hr..._

_Daya was pacing up and down. He was so restless. Shreya was consoling him. Tarika was crying hard. Purvi and Salunkhe was trying to console her. Freddy was in front of God statue praying for his dear Abhijeet sir. Acp's eyes were red. He was so worried for his son._

_Doctor came out of OT. Everyone approached him. Daya was first one to inquire of Abhi._

_Daya: doctor, kya hua? Abhi thik to hai na._

_Tarika: ha doctor boliye. Mera Abhi thik hai na?_

_Doctor: dekhiye jab unko yaha laya gaya tha tab unka halat bohot critical tha. Aur humse jo ban paya wo humne kiya._

_Acp: doctor saab ap saaf bataye hua kya hai Abhijeet ko._

_Doctor: I m sorry...Mr. Abhijeet is in...COMA._

_Tarika fell on ground and Salunkhe held her. Daya immediately went inside the OT to see his Vai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**After 3 months...**_

_There were no recovering in Abhi's condition. But the wonds were healed now. Tarika decided to take Abhi at home. And Abhijeet was shifted to home._

_._

_._

**Flashback ends.**

Tarika's trance of thoughts were broken by a door knock. Tarika looked up and found Shreya standing there.

Tarika wiped her tears quickly.

Tarika: are Shreya aao na.

Shreya went inside and sat on bed beside Tarika. She took a look at Abhijeet. Then to Tarika: di ap chinta mat kijiye. Jald hi Abhijeet sir ko hosh aajayega.

Tarika: che mahine ho gaye hai Shreya. Per Abhijeet ki halat mein koi sudher nahi. Pataa nahi kab Abhijeet phirse mujhe Tarika jee kehke bulayega. Hum sab sath mein hasenge...tears again dropped.

Shreya: Di apko to strong rehna parega. Abhijeet sir k liye hum sab k liye. Ager ap hi toot jayenge to kaise chalega.

Tarika: main kosish kar rahi hoon na.

Shreya: that's like my Tarika di.

.

.

.

Days were passing like this. But no improvement in Abhijeet's condition.

* * *

Abhi tak end nahi hua hai doston! Picture abhi baki hai mere dost!

Guys plz review. I have tried to add Dareya also as much as i could.

Once again, HBD to Palak.


	2. Chapter 2

So much response! Thanks guys for encouraging me this much. Main to jaldi jaldi update karna chahti hoon. Per meri exam chal raha hai, isiliye chah ker bhi nahi kar pati.

I am very much glad that **Palak, **u have liked my story :) don't worry tumhari liye special Duo chap ka intezam ker diya hai...:D

Ab bohot ho gaya bak bak. Now come to the story. Happy reading :)

* * *

**1 week passed...**

**_AbhiRika's home_**

Abhijeet was lying on bed like before with saline and other equipments attached with his left hand. He was just like a statue, jisme baas naam ka jaan hai per zindegi nahi...

It was about 8 AM of morning of Monday. A case was reported in CID bureau. It was a case which mostly depend on Forensics. So Tarika was called in FL in emergency basis. So she could not but leave for FL leaving her Abhi at home. But Tarika didn't find it ri8 to leave Abhi alone as the nurse who looked after Abhi at Tarika's absence is on leave for 2 days. So, she called Daya.

Daya: hello Tarika, kaisi ho?

Tarika: main bilkul thik hu Daya. Wo Daya mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha.

Daya: ha bolo na.

Tarika: tumhe to pata hi hai na ki ek new case report huya hai. Isiliye mujhe turant lab bulaya hai.

Daya: to problem kya hai?

Tarika: wo darasal baat ye hai ki, Abhi ki nurse chutti per hai. To kya tum abhi aasakte ho jab tak main na ajayu?

Daya: Tarika ye koi puchne wali baat hai kya. Tum kabse aise formal hone lagi wo bhi Abhi k bareme?

Tarika: Mujhe pata hai Daya tum Abhijeet ko iss halat mein dekh nahi pate ho. Isiliye ab tum hamare ghar bohot kaam ate ho. Ate bhi ho to Shreya ki aur meri kehne pe. Phir Abhi se milke do char baate karke dukhi hoke chale jate ho.

Daya became silent and so Tarika. After silence of few seconds, Daya said: tumhe pata hai na Tarika, jab bhi main aur Boss saat ghar pe akele hote the to ghar ka kya halat ban jata tha!

Tarika laughed. Tarika: main kaise bhul sakti hoon tum dono ki kartute. Ghar mein jaise toofan ajata tha.

Daya: aur tum aur Shreya kya kehte hum dono ko...ki..._ye dekho CID k do mahan senior inspectors ne ghar mein bhi mujrimo ko pakar ne ke liye bhag daur macha di hai...aur..._

Tarika: _aur ghar mein bhokamp aagaya hai._

Daya and Tarika both laughed but at the next moment they became sad.

Tarika understood that Daya would burst out at any time and even she could also. So she decided to change the topic.

Tarika: Devar jee, ab baate hi karte rahenge ya phir ghar bhi ayenge. Salunkhe saab ne mujhe jaldi bulaya hai.

Daya: ap hi ne to mujhe baato mein uljhaya rakha hai Bhabi jee.

Tarika: ab baate khatam. Tum jaldi se ajayo.

Daya: ok. Bye. Main abhi jhat ata hoon.

Both of them cut the call. Tarika got ready for lab. Daya came Abhirika's home and rang the bell. Tarika went and opened the door.

Tarika: agaye tum. Aaj tumhara Bhai tumhare hawale. Sambhalo tum. She smiled but Daya replied back with a sad smile and entered in.

Tarika: Daya, tum uska khyal to rakhoge wo mujhe bolna nahi parega. Lekin khud ka bhi thora dhyan rakhna. Maine lunch bana diya hai, mujhe ane mein der hogi. To tum time per lunch ker lena. Aur ager kuch bhi chahiye ho to mujhe call karna.

Daya: Are mere Bhabi jee, ap saans to lo. Ap bilkul chinta mat kariye, main apka pati dev k sath sath apke iss Devar ka bhi khyal rakhunga. Warna mujhe apke saath saath apke devrani bhi parade karwagi...

Tarika: wo to hai. Thik hai Daya. Main ab chalti hoon. Aur ha koi problem ho to mujhe call karna mat bhulna.

Daya: ha bilkul. Bye. Ap bhi apna dhyan rakhna. and Tarika left from there.

Daya went towards Abhijeet's room and opened the door of the room slowly. Daya could see his frnd cum bhai lying lifeless on the bed with medical equipments. This was not the first time since he saw Abhi like this. But every time when he saw Abhi in this condition, he felt the same pain in his heart. So, now a days he avoided to come here often. He would take every minute details of Abhi's condition from Tarika and he would also visit him. But not much because of his pain, fear inside him. Daya was feared if he failed to compose himself in front of his bro then what will happen? His bro would be more hurt knowing about Daya's pain and condition.

Daya moved inside with slow steps and then occupied a sit beside Abhijeet on a chair which was kept just beside of Abhi's left side. Daya held Abhi's hand with his trembling hands and initiated his talks...

* * *

Guys aj ke liye itna hi. I know ki bohut chota chap hai. But next chap long hoga. Next will be on full DUO. DUO ki masti mazak hasi k pal k sath sath kuch emotional baate bhi...

Thanks all the reviewers. Keep reviewing and encouraging me to write more amd more :) plzzzzz do review warna update nahi milega!

Baas majak kar rahi thi. Jitna jaldi ho sake update karne ki kosish karungi per aap log ager jaida se jaida review karenge to hum bhi apko jaida se jaida entertain ke sakenge :D

Take care.

Urs Anjaana...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks the reviewers who have reviewed in this story gor ur continuous support. This chap dedicated to Palak and Daya sir :)

Happy birthday to Daya sir.

**Khushi Mehta; **dear i m from Bangladesh. Bangaladeshi and Bangali hoon.

**Adity; **R u Facebook? I m **AS Anjaana** there. Plz ager ho to id dena or direct frnd request send karna.

Palak and Kritika di agaya ap dono ka Duo chap :D

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Recap: **_Tarika went to lab for works. Abhi's nurse was also on leave. So Daya came for looking after of Abhijeet. Daya went and sat beside Abhi nd hold his hand._

Now further...

Daya: Abhijeet tum mujhse naraz ho kya yaar? Main tumse pehle jaisa milne nahi ata isiliye? Bolo na kuch Abhi...

But no response from Abhijeet's side.

Daya: samajh gaya main milne nahi ata na isiliye gussa ho aur mujhse baat nahi kar rahe ho. Koi baat nahi hai...(jokingly)...Jayo maine tumko maaf kiya. Are tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge?

Daya remembered something after telling this and he smiled.

**Flashback started:**

_Dareya stayed back at Abhirika's home as they had a holiday. At morning Shreya woke up and tried to wake up Daya. But she failed. So she got ready and there Tarika was also ready. Abhijeet was sleeping and Tarika didn't disturb him becoz Abhi was very tired because of his last mission. Shreya came to Daya with a cup of tea nd took Daya's finger and put that on the hot tea._

_Daya screamed: aahhh...ye tumne kya kiya Shreya? Uff! Mera haat jal gaya hai!_

_Shreya: ab ap uthenge nahi to aisa hi karna parega mujhe. Ab uthiye aur jaldi se fresh ho jaiye. Niche di akele hi kaam kar rahi hai. Main jaa rahi hu..._

_Daya woke up and became fresh. He went downstairs and saw both of the ladies r working but Abhijeet was no where. So he went upstairs. He saw that Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at his bro. But at the next the next moment something came to him mind._

_Daya murmured: zara dekho to sahab ko kaise chain ki nend so rahe hai. Aur yaha mera nend haram ho gaya. Waise sote huye tum bohot hi ache lagte ho Boss. Isiliye jagane ka dil nahi kar raha. Per kya hai na tumhara ye bhai bore ho raha hai. To uthna to tumhe parega hi._

_Daya went towards Abhi and called him. Daya: Boss utho subha ho gaya._

_But Abhi was still in his same position. Daya again: Boss utho na. Subha k 8 baj gaye hai._

_This time Abhi respond from his sleep. Abhi: to kya huya? Aj chutti hai. Sone de mujhe._

_Daya: Boss dekho mujhe tumhare ladli Shreya ne utha diya. Ab tumhe bhi uthna parega._

_Abhi: Daya tu ja yahase aur mujhe disturb mat kar. Saying this Abhi changed his position and again went into a deep sleep._

_Daya: Abhi yaar utho na...main bore ho raha hu._

_But Abhijeet was in his own dreamland of sleep._

_Daya: Boss main akhri baar pyar se bol raha hu. Phir mujhe mat kehna ki maine warning nahi diya. Huh! Boss tum uth rahe ho ya nahi?...samjh gaya sedhe ungli se ghee nahi niklegi. Ab toh ungli tera hi karna parega._

_Saying this Daya left and came back with a bucket full water. He poured all the water on Abhijeet and Abhijeet just jumped from his bed._

_Abhi(shouts): ye kya kiya tune Daya?...Daya was laughing seeing his condition._

_Daya: maine to pehle hi bola tha ki uth jayo. Tumne hi meri bath nahi mani ab main kya kar sakta hoon. He again started laughing._

_Abhi(strict tone): pura bister geela kar diya aur mujhe bhi. Huh!_

_Daya: ye to acha hi huya boss. Tumhe ab nahana nahi parega...(still laughing)_

_Abhijeet jad enough. He got up and said: ab tu pitega Daya._

_Daya started running to save himself from Abhi and Abhi was chasing him. Tarika nd Shreya saw Abhi's condition and understood what might have happened. So, They didn't interept between Duo. After running and chasing for a while Duo got tired and stopped._

_Daya: Abhijeet dekho galti tumhara hi hai. Tum uth nahi rahe the isiliye maine aisa kiya. Waise bhi tum bhi to mujhe aise hi jagte ho jab main nahi uth ta tab._

_Abhi(still angry): tera to roj ka hai. Aur mera sirf ajka. Wo bhi isiliye kyonki aj holiday hai. Teri to..._

_Abhijeet made a move toward Daya but Daya stopped him showing his hand. Daya: Boss jo bhi huya ho. Ab hisab barabar. Aur ab bache ki jan loge kya?_

_Abhi smiled hearing 'Bacha'...Abhi: jah maaf kiya tujhe. Tu bhi kya yaad rekhega! After that Both of them started laughing..._

**Flashback ends.**

Daya was also smiling in this painful era remembering the moment.

Daya: kitna maza kiya karte the na Hum dono milke. He smiled and continued: Bhabi aur Shreya to pareshan ho jati thi. Wo dono kya pure society ki shayed chain haram ho jata tha hum dono ki shor sharabe ki wajase. Aur tumhe yaad hai Abhi iss din Kapoor sahab to ghar chale aye the taki hum dono ka vaga dori thora kaam ho jaye...

**Flashback:**

_Daya had stole Abhi's credit card and did shopping of 30 thousands. Abhi became angry._

_Abhi: Daya ye sab kya hai? Ek to tune mera credit card churaya. Uper se tees(30) hazar ka shopping kiya!_

_Daya: kya yaar Abhi! Tumhara sare coats aur shirts kitna purana ho gaya tha. Ab tumko bolta to tum kehte...(immitating Abhi)...mere kapre hai. Main pehnta hoon. Aur koi zaroorat nahi hai mere liye shopping wapping karne ki!_

_Abhi: ha to batake le jata. Aur itna sara kapre kharidne ki kya zaroorat thi. Aur apne liye kuch liya kyon nahi?_

_Daya: ab mere liye toh tumne kuch din pehle hi shopping kiya. Aur maine koi tumhare shopping nahi kiya hai. Maine to meri reputation bachane k liye shopping kiya hai._

_Abhi: mere kapre se tera reputation ka kya ata jata hai ab? Zara batane ka kasht karenge? (Teasingly)_

_Daya: wo kya hai na. Main itna Handsome hoon. Aur tum toh mera dost mera vai ho. To log kya kahenge ki- Daya kitna handsome hai, kya ada hai uska! Aur uske vai Abhijeet ko dekho kaise sare huye puran kapre pehenta hai. Kitna old lagta hai wo..._

_Saying this Daya started taking back steps. Abhijeet took a few secs to understand what had Daya said..._

_Abhi angrily: Daya rukh tu. Aj tu nahi bachne wala pitnese..._

_Daya ran laughing and Abhi chased him. They went outside while running and chasing. The whole society were watching the Kartute of the brilliant officers of CID..._

_Duo returned back home after much halla gulla. They were laughing. At that moment the bell rang._

_Abhijeet opened the door and saw Mr. Kapoor standing on the door. He welcomed him inside but Mr. Kapoor didn't enter inside._

_Mr. Kapoor: Abhijeet beta tum dono to bare ho. Samajh der ho. Ager tum dono aise vaga dauri karte pheroge to bache kya sekhenge?_

_Abhijeet: sorry uncle. Age se aisa nahi hoga. Wo to Daya hi tha jisne shuru kiya tha._

_Daya came forward listening his name. Daya: maine kab shuru kiya? Tum hi to mujhe marne k liye vag rahe the!_

_Abhi: ab tune kaaam hi aisa kiya hai to main kya karu?_

_Daya: ab maine kuch galat bhi to nahi kaha na._

_Abhi: to kya sahi kaha hai tune?_

_Their fight again started. Mr. Kapoor was seeing all the tamasha standing there. Duo totally forgot about him. Mr Kapoor could not tolerate it any more._

_Mr Kapoor(shouts): baas bhi karo tum dono._

_Duo stopped at a moment and they were embarrassed._

_Duo together: sorry. Wo actually..._

_Mr Kapoor: rehne do. Safai dene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Tum dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta...and he left without saying anything more. Abhi closed the door and looked toward Daya. Abhi and Daya burst out in laugh..._

**Flashback ends...**

Daya: Kapoor saheb ka chehra dekhne layek tha uss din. (Laughing)

But Daya became sad again. Daya: Abhi pata hai tumhe uss Kapoor saab yaha aye the. Main nahi tha. Tarika ne bataya, Kapoor saab keh rahe the ki bohot din ho gaya iss ghar se koi halla gulla k awaz nahi ati hai, na koi larai zhagra nahi koi hasii mazak. Wo keh rahe the,ki ab toh unhe hum dono k larai k bina kuch acha hi nahi lagta hai. Pura society jaise chup sa ho gaya hai. Abhi...Abhi...sun rahe ho na tum. Sab log pehle wala Abhijeet ko dekhna chahta hai. Sab ko baas tumhara uthne ka intezer hai...ab bohot hogaya...utho na plz...(a tear left Daya's eye)...NO, this was of no use. Abhijeet was in same position. but this time Daya didn't let his pain come out. Daya(naughtily): warna main phir se paani dal dunga...saying this Daya started laughing. But his this laugh didn't last long. His eyes were again turning into teary one. But Daya composed himself.

Daya: yaar Abhi tum na aise sote hi raho. Mujhe to bari bhook lagi hai. Main jaa raha hoon neche. Mere pyare Bhabi ne mere liye special sandwich aur lunch prepare karke gayi hai. Acha hai. Tum sote hi raho. Main ja raha hoon aur yammy sandwich akele hi khaunga. Tumhe khana hai to ajana neche.

Saying this Daya immediately left the room and went downstairs. Daya bursted out in tears.

Daya(crying): Abhi tum uth kyon nahi ho yaar. Kya tumhe tumhari Daya ki awaz sunai nahi deta? Kya tumhe mera dard nahi samjh ata? Tumhara Daya tarap raha hai tumhare liye. Plz Abhi mujhe aur mat satao. Main aur seh nahi pa raha hoon. Main tumhe iss halat main nahi dekh sakta yaar. Ab baas bhi karo aur ajao mere pass...hum sabke pass.

After crying for sometimes Daya became relaxed. Daya wiped away his tears.

Daya: ab ye anso bhi mujhe akele hi pochna parta hai. Tum jo aise so rahe ho!...waise main kyon royu tumhare liye? Tum aram se so rahe ho! Baas hum sab ko pal pal rula rahe ho. Acha badla le rahe ho. Huh!

Daya went towards the garden nd sat their for relaxation. He was remembering the golden moments of them. Sometimes Daya was smiling and sometimes crying! Daya totally forgot about the time. It had been 3 hours since Daya was sitting there alone. But the trance of his thought broke by a hand on his shoulder. He saw the person and smiled at him. He was Abhijeet's neighbour. Ritesh. Ritesh sat beside Daya.

Ritesh: Daya kya huya?

Daya: kuch nahi. Bas Abhijeet k bareme soch raha tha.

Ritesh smiled sadly and said: pehle jab tum dono sath ghar hote the to pura society ko pata jal jata. Per ab to baas yaha sannata hi sannata hai.

Daya: ab Abhijeet aise saya para jo hai. Pata nahi kab mera Abhi mujhe DAYA Kehke pukarega! Kab mujhe datega? Ki Daya tune aisa kyon kiya? Ye kyon nahi kiya? Khana khaya tune? A tear fell down from Daya's eye. Ritesh kept his hand on his shoulder to console him.

Ritesh: tum himmat mat harna Daya. Dekhna Abhijeet jald thik ho jayega aur iss ghar mein phir se raunak aagegi...

Daya: hmmm...

They kept on talking on Abhijeet, their moments with Abhi, Abhi's condition etc. then Ritesh got a call. So he had to leave. Daya also came back at home.

It was 2 PM then. Daya went to Abhijeet and checked him if everything was fine or not. Then he changed the glucose bottle. He kept sitting there with Abhijeet totally silent just staring at his pale and sleeping face. Abhijeet's face was saying that he was very much tired of his duty and the works. Now he was resting...

Daya was very hungry by the time. He remembered Tarika's word about Lunch.

Daya: are bapre 3 baj gaye hai. Bhuk bhi bohot lagi hai. Tarika to lunch banaker gayi hai. (To Abhi): Boss tum sote raho. Main lunch karke ata hoon. Bhabi ne mera fav dishes banayi hai. Ager tumhe khane ka dil kare to ajana niche. Tumhara intezar karunga main. But Abhijeet was not interested in doing lunch with Daya as he was in deep sleep resting for a long. Daya went downstairs nd did his lunch with a sad mood. He was missing his buddy badly. He was keeping his plate in the kitchen when he got hurt on his hand by a knife which he didn't notice as he was in buddy's thought.

Daya: aahh...he saw blood coming from the cut on his fingure. He again went into the world of memories.

**Flashback:**

_Tarika and Shreya were out of home doing shopping. Abhi and Daya were in Daya's home. They thought to cook for their ladies. Daya was chopping vegetables and Abhijeet was checking recipe book. Suddenly Daya was hurt by the knife becoz of his carelessness. Blood was ozing out from his fingure. Abhijeet saw it and immediately took Daya's hand kept it under the water._

_Abhi: Daya tujhe kitni baar bola hai dhyan se kaam kiya kar. Par tu hain ki kuch sunta hi nahi. Ab cut gaya na._

_Daya trying to relax Abhi: Abhi baas chota sa hi to cut hai. Tum pareshan mat ho._

_Abhi pointing to the cut: ye chota sa cut hai? Kitna khoon nikal raha hai. Per tujhe ye kaise dikhayi dega? Tujhe to apna koi fiker hi nahi hai!_

_Abhijeet took out First Aid box. And started applying medicine on Daya's hand._

_Daya: kyonki mera fiker karne k liye tum jo ho. Ab ye hi dekhlo, chot mujhe ayi aur mujhse jaida tumhe dard ho raha hai..._

_Abhi smiled at him. But again in fake anger Abhi: ha hota hai dard. Isiliye to kehta hoon ki apna dhyan rakhna kar. Ager kisi din main nahi huya to?_

_Daya was hurt now and said: kyon nahi hoge tum? Mujhe pata hai mujhe jab bhi tumhari zaroorat hogi tum mere pass hoge._

_Abhi(smiling): acha baba teri zaroorat k waqt main tere sath hi rahunga._

_Daya also smiled and said: that's like my Boss..._

**Flashback end.**

Daya: Boss aj bhi ungli cut gaya hai. Mujhe tumhari zaroorat hai per tum ho ki apni hi dhyan mein soye huye ho. Tumhari Daya ko bohot takleef ho raha hai. Ajayo na yaar...he was looking at the stairs wishing that his Abhi might come for him. But this time also Abhi didn't came. Daya himself cleaned his wound and put medicine. Then he went to his room. Daya opened his cupboard nd put out an album. Daya was watching their photos nd remembering each and every moments...

**Kitni Baatein Yaad Aati Hain**

**Tasverein Si Ban Jaati Hain**

**Main Kaise Inhein Bhooloon, Dil Ko Kya Samjhaon...**

A photo where Abhijeet was holding Daya's ear...

**Flashback:**

_Daya made a plan to irritate Abhijeet and Tarika. Abhirika were in a park and Daya knew it. But Dr. Salunkhe was looking for Tarika for his some personal works. Abhijeet didn't allow Tarika go there rather he took her to a park in order to spend some quality time with His Tarika jee. Daya went there and took a pic. He then showed the pic to . Salunkhe was angry on Abhijeet and said him many thing and also to Tarika. Daya was trying hard to control his laugh and Abhijeet noticed that from his corner of eyes. When Salunkhe was done with his scolding he went out. Here, Abhijeet went to Daya and hold him his ears._

_Abhi: ye tera hi kartut hai na?_

_Daya: Boss kya kar rahe ho sabke samne mera izzat utaroge kya?_

_Abhi: aur mera kya? Tujhe to aj main nahi chorunga._

_Daya: boss lag raha hai. Plz choro. In the mean time Vivek took a pic of that moment._

_Abhi left Daya. Then to Vivek: ya acha kiya. Sr. Insp. Daya ka ye photo frame karna aur bureau mein tang dena..._

_Saying this All of them started laughing except Daya. But after a while he also bursted out..._

**Flashback end.**

Daya's eyes were filled with tears. He turned over the page of the album.

**Kitni Baatein Kahane Ki Hain**

**Hothon Par Jo Sahmi Si Hain**

**Ek Roz Inhein Sun Lo, Kyun Aise Gumsum Ho**

**Kyun Poori Ho Na Payee Daastan**

**Kaise Aayee Hain Aisi Dooriyaan...**

Another photo of him and Abhi. It was clicked in hospital when Daya was shot on his shoulder(Daya ka diwali dhamaka).

**Flashback:**

_Abhi: Daya ager tujhe kuch ho jata to, mera kya hota?_

_Daya: tum jaise dost k hote huye mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta._

_Abhi and Daya smiled at each other. Freddy was also present there._

_Freddy: isi baat pe ek photo ho jaye. Freddy took out his mobile and clicked a pic._

**Flashback ends.**

Daya: Kitna miss kar rahu main wo pal. Wo har ek pal jo humne ek dusre sath mazak mast mein bitaya. Ek dusre ki parwa karte huye, ek dusre k liye khatro se larte huye bitawa...Daya's face was full of tears now.

**Donon Ke Dilon Mein Chhupa Hai Jo Ek Anjana Sa Gham**

**Kya Ho Payega Wo Kam, Koi Kya Kahe**

**Donon Ne Kabhi Zindagi Ki Ik Mod Pe Thi Jo Paayee**

**Hai Kaisi Wo Tanhai, Koi Kya Kahe**

**Kitna Veeran Hai Ye Sama**

**Saanson Mein Jaise Ghulta Hai Dhuan**

**Kaise Aayee Hain Aisi Dooriyan...**

Daya flipped over the page. The last page of the album. Duo were in the picnic spot in same coat, shirt and jeans. Daya smiled seeing the photo.

**Kitni Baatein Yaad Aati Hain**

**Tasverein Si Ban Jaati Hain**

**Main Kaise Inhein Bhooloon...**

Daya: tab se leker aj tak hum dono k aur koi nayi photo iss album mein jure hi nahi.

Daya closed the album and kept it inside the cupboard. Daya made his way toward Abhi's room. He was now unable to see his Boss in this condition.

Daya didn't entered the room and stopped on the entarence. He sat down on the floor keeping his head on the door side wall. He broke out in tears.

**Tumse Aaj Yun Milke Dil Ko Yaad Aaye Lamhe Kal Ke**

**Ye Aansoo Kyun Hai Chhalke, Ab Kya Kahein**

**Tumne Hamko Dekha Jo Aise To Ek Umeed Hai Jaagi**

**Meri Tumse Pyar Paane Ki, Ab Kya Karein**

**Aa Gaye Ham Kahaan Se Kahaan**

**Dekhe Mud Ke Ye Dil Ka Kaarvan, Kaise Aayee Hain Aisi Dooriyan...**

Daya became calm and stood up and went inside the room. Took his sit beside Abhi on the chair. He hold his hand with his both hands...

**Tumse Aaj Yun Milke Dil Ko Yaad Aaye Lamhe Kal Ke**

**Ye Aansoo Kyun Hai Chhalke, Ab Kya Kahein**

**Tumne Hamko Dekha Jo Aise To Ek Umeed Hai Jaagi**

**Meri Tumse Pyar Paane Ki, Ab Kya Karein**

**Aa Gaye Ham Kahaan Se Kahaan**

**Dekhe Mud Ke Ye Dil Ka Kaarvan, Kaise Aayee Hain Aisi Dooriyan**

**Kitni Baatein...Aise Gumsum Ho**

**Kitni Baatein ...Kya Samjhaon...**

Daya: Boss main har pal mar raha hu. Tumhara Daya ab kamzoor par raha hai. Tum kis baat ki saza de rahe ho mujhe. Ha mujhe yaad aya. Ek din maine Freddy se bet lagay tha ki main tumse baat kiye bina reh sakta hoon.

Freddy ne kaha tha ki main nahi reh sakta. Phir...

**Flashback:**

_Abhijeet came to bureau and saw Freddy and Daya doing some khusur phusur..._

_Abhi: kya khichri pak raha hai tum dono mein..._

_Daya: kuch nahi. Ab Freddy se baate bhi karu to bhi tumhe problem hai. Mujhe tumse koi baat hi nahi karni hai._

_Daya left from there. Daya did it purposely to win the bet. Daya made this an issue to not talk with Abhijeet._

_Abhijeet was drumbstuck at his place that what happened to Daya? Why did Daya react so vigorously on this slight topic._

_The whole day Daya didn't talk with Abhijeet. Abhijeet tried his best to pacify Daya but nothing worked. Next day it was going same. Abhijeet was so confused and hurt with Daya's behaviour with him. Abhijeet also lost his patience by then._

_Abhi went to Daya and said with hurt tone: Agar kisi din me naraz ho gaya to tum muje manatey reh jao ge per me nahi manoon ga...tum muje bulatey reh jao ge me nahi sunoon ga...muje uthatey reh jao ge per me nai uthoon ga..._

_After saying so Abhi left hurt. Daya understood that he had hurt Abhi badly. He called: Abhi...ruko yaar. But Abhijeet didn't stop and went away._

_Daya(self talk): ye maine kya kar diya! Ek bet jitne k liye apne Abhi ko itna hurt kar diya. Chal vai Daya ab tujhe manana parega..._

**Flashback ends.**

Daya(teary tone): Boss maine toh mazak mazak mein aisa kiya tha. Per tumne to yaar dil pe laga liya. Tum to serious ho gaye! Pata hai maine tumhe hurt kiya tha. Per uss baat ko 1 saal se jaida ho gaya. Main to bhul hi gaya tha uss topic ko. Per lagta hai tum aj bhi nahi vule ;'(

Main tumse waada karta hoon Abhi ki age se kabhi bhi aisa kuch nahi karunga jisse tumhe takleef ho. Kabhi bhi tumko koi shikayat ka mauka nahi dunga. Plz mere liya aajayo. Hum sabke liye aajayo. Hum sab log baas tumhari rah dekh rahe hai. Ki kab hamara Abhi iss nend jagega aur humare pass laut ayega. Suna tumne we want our Senior Inspector Abhijeet back!(almost shouting)

Abhi tumhara Daya pal pal mar raha hai. Sabke main khudko jitna strong dikhana chahta hoon utna hi kamzoor hote ja raha hoon. Ab har pal zindegi boz sa lag ta hai. Mere samne mere hote huye tum waha khai mein gir gaye. Main kuch nahi kar paya. Jab tum mile tab tum to apne hi khoon se latpat the. Saanse nahi araha tha. Per main tumhare liye kuch nahi kar paya. Mujhe pata hai ager waha maire jagah tum hote to kuch bhi kar lete par mujhe waha se girne nahi dete. Main hi bohot bura vai hu jo tumhe maut k muhme jate huye dekh ker bhi kuch na kar saka. I m sorry Abhi. Plz mujhe maaf kardo. Per wapas aja yaar.

Abhijeet gave no reaction till now. He was still in same dreamland of sleep.

Daya(painful tone with teary eyes):Tum to Coma mein chale gaye. Ab sukoon se so rahe ho. Lekin yaha hamara rona, chekhna sunai nahi deta tumhe. Hamara dard takleef tumhare liye to jaise kuch nahi hai. Tum apni hi dund mein byasth(busy) ho.

Ai Abhi aajana mere pass. Hamare pass. Plz ajayo...(crying)

Daya slept there crying holding Abhi's hand keeping his head on bedside in sitting position.

Time was passing by but everything was remain same. Suraj dub gaya aur andhera cha gaya...sham dhal gaya. Per Abhijeet waisa ka waisa hi leta huya tha. Aur Daya uske uthne k intezar mein uske pass soya huya tha...!

* * *

Huh! Likh diya a very long chap only on Duo. Guys i m not a Duo writer. So vul chuk maaf kar dena. Agli baar better likhne ki koshish karungi.

Itna kaam review last chap per :( short chap tha per review to ana chahiye tha na! Ager jaida se jaida review nahi mila to main likhungi hi nahi :(

Plzzzzz review for this effort on Duo. Ye chap jaisa bhi ap log bejijak review kar dijiye.

HBD to Daya sir again :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank u my dear readers and reviewers. :) lol...i m updating this propably after a year :p ****don't throw egg or tomato...or i will be vanished :p :v**

**Btw, Happy New Year in advance. :) now enjoy reading...**

* * *

_Precap: Abhijeet is in Coma. (AbhiRika &amp; DaReya r married here.) All r in painful_ _state especially Tarika &amp; Daya. In the last chap, Daya was with Abhijeet and recalling the memories._

* * *

**Mujhe toh Ana Hi Tha: Chapter 4**

In the evening Tarika returned home. She saw Daya beside Abhijeet. He was sleeping like a baby holding Abhi's hand. Tarika went to him &amp; looked at his face. Anyone could say that Daya cried a lot seeing his face. So did Tarika.

Tarika spread his hand on Daya's head. Daya opened his eyes immediately and saw Tarika in front of him.

Daya: oh Tarika...kab ayi tum? Mujhe toh pata hi nahi chala..

Tarika: baas abhi abhi ayi...

Tarika was once staring at Abhi and again at Daya. Daya looked downwards feeling her continuous gaze on him.

Daya (hiding his eyes): kya huya! Aise kya dekh rahi ho?

Tarika: dekh rahi hoon ki mera emotional fool dewar ro ro ke kya apne cheh re ka kya haal bana diya hai...ankhe toh bilkul suzi huyi hai...

Daya: nahi...ai..aisa kuch nahi hai (not looking at her)...wo baas...

Tarika cut him with: maine tumse koi explanation nahi mangi..baas maine jo dekha wohi bata rahi hoon...

Daya was silent.

Daya wanted to avoid the situation and so asked Tarika: Shre...Shreya nahi ayi hai kya?

Tarika understood his feelings and replied: wo apne room mein gayi hai..

Daya nodded and after a pause: mujhe Shreya se kuch baat karna tha...toh main jata hoon...saying so he left from there.

Tarika took a deep breath. She looked at Abhijeet and smiled painfully. She went to him &amp; placed a soft kiss on his forhead.

Tarika: main change karke ati hoon...ap tab tak rest kariye...phir hum bohot baate karenge...

Tarika left and soon she came after changing. Tarika sat in lying posture beside Abhi. She took his right hand in her hand.

Tarika: mujhe jaida miss toh nahi kiya na?

Nahi..nahi..aj kaise miss karoge...! Aj bhai jo sath mein tha...(Tarika laughed a little)

She again started: mere devar ko jaida tang toh nahi kiya na? Bichare ka chehra toh bohot utra huya tha!

Tum na Abhi...hamesha usko satate rehte ho...hmm...wo baat alag hai ki pyar bhi toh bohot karte ho...hai na Abhi?

Tarika looked at him with a hope that her Abhi will reply...but no..there was no reply from his side.

Tarika (in mind): tum na sote huya bohot cute lagte the mujhe. Per ab mujhe ye cuteness bilkul nahi pasand. Mujhe mere angry, naughty, loving, caring Abhi wapas chahiye...

Tarika's left hand went to his soft hair. She started caressing his hair.

Tarika again started: pata hai Abhi...aj kya huya?

Uff! Main bhi na...tumhe kaise pata hoga...tum toh lab mein the hi nahi...

Aj Salunkhe sir ko unke girlfriend ka call aya tha...Acp sir ne Salunkhe sir khub tang khiche...Tarika laughed saying this.

Tarika added: per pata hai aj Salunkhe sir bilkul bura nahi mane the...(painfully) wo keh rahe the ki...tum lab jaaker unhe tang karoge toh tumhe bhi ab se nahi daatenge...

Tarika remembered the scenario...

**Flashback:**

_Acp sir teased Dr. Salunkhe but Dr. Salunkhe just smiled. He didn't feel angry or irritated. This made Acp sir was little surprised though he guessed the reason._

_Acp sir (softly): kya huya Salunkhe?_

_Salunkhe: Abhijeet mujhe bohot tang kiya karta tha..aur main use daanta karta tha. Shayed isiliye mujhse gussa hoke so gaya...ki ab jaga hi nahi...Salunkhe sir's became teary at once. He put out his specs &amp; rubbed his tears._

_Acp sir got emotional too._

_Salunkhe: uss Abhijeet jake bolo na Boss...ki lab aye aur mujhe tang kare...Iss baar use daatunga nahi..._

_Acp sir placed his on Dr. Salunkhe's shoulder and said: sambhal khud ko Salunkhe...Abhijeet ayega...jarur ayega..._

_Tarika was looking at them teary._

**Flashback ends.**

Tarika sighed heavily. She was looking at his face. Her trance broke with Shreya's voice.

Shreya: Tarika...

Tarika looked at her &amp; passed a smile with: kuch kaam tha?

Shreya: kyon bina kaam k nahi asakti?...her gaze was on Tarika.

Tarika: are nahi aisa kuch nahi...bilkul asakti ho...

Shreya smiled. Shreya(jokingly): waise kaam hi tha...tumhe khaana khilane ka kaam...

Tarika: acha toh mujhe khana khilana tumhara kaam hai?

Shreya: haan hai...Abhijeet sir ka sounpa huya kaam...ab tum jaldi se niche ajayo...maine khana laga diya hai...aur Daya bhi intezar kar raha hai...

Tarika nodded with: ok..ati hoon. Tum jayo...Daya ko dekho.

Shreya smiled &amp; took a leave from there.

Tarika to Abhijeet: ap rest kijiye...i m coming back after dinner...

Tarika went to have dinner and after 20 min she came back. She lied down beside Abhijeet in her place.

Tarika: good night Abhijeet...saying so she put off the light and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

Next Morning Tarika opened her eyes &amp; got up. She had a quick glance of Abhijeet &amp; then went to washroom. She came back &amp; was getting ready for Lab.

_She felt two hands hugging her from behind by waist. She saw the reflection in the mirror. She blushed._

_The person kissed her softly on neck &amp; this made Tarika to shiver._

_Tarika(blushing): kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet..koi ajayega..._

_Abhijeet hugged her more tightly with: ghar pe sirf hum dono hai..._

_He brushed her lip on her neck from behind romantically. Tarika was blushing &amp; shivering becoz of his soft touches of lips. Abhijeet moved to her ear &amp; then earlobes. Tarika was melting in his arms. But she knew this is not the right time for romance as both of them were getting late for their works._

_Tarika took a deep breath and said slowly: Abhijeet...we r getting late..._

_Abhijeet stopped at once with: hmm..._

_After thinking a bit he added naughtily: aj chutti karle toh?_

_Tarika: Acp sir &amp; Salunkhe sir se daant khana parega...aur kya?_

_Abhijeet: toh kha lenge daant...saying so he started tickling her. Tarika started to laugh loud._

_Tarika: ch..chodo Abhijeet...hahahaha...chodo.._

_Abhijeet: nahi chrunga...he was tickling her more and more...as a result Tarika laughing badly...Abhijeet was enjoying that..._

Tarika was laughing...but the next moment she realized that the scene was a memory now. She looked at Abhijeet. Abhijeet was not awaken. He was sleeping peacefully. Tears came in Tarika's eyes. She wiped that and went to Abhijeet.

Tarika spread her hand in his hair and said softly: i m waiting for u...

* * *

**Now u all can complain that i updated this after this long that too such a short update :p Honestly i m loosing spirit of writing FF. Becoz I don't get much Abhirika stories for my inspiration. Plz guys write AbhiRika fics as much as u can. Romantic, tragedy, family, thriller...everything will work. I just want AbhiRika updtate.**

**_i would be happy if u guys leave a review for me. Thank you :) See u in the next year ;) _**


End file.
